Inicio
by Sefarathiel
Summary: El primer capitulo de Pasion de campeones el arco de la caída de Swein ,les aviso que este es mi primer fic de Legue of Legends as iqeu perdonen si algo no esta bien redactado también quería decirles que en esta historia van a ver varias parejas que a mi opinion son las mejores como Garen x Kataraina y Lux x Darius entre otras


**Pasion de campeones: La caida de Swein**

Capitulo 1:inicio

Era una tarde normal en La Academia de Guerra mejor conocida como la Liga de Leyendas,Garen el poder de Demacia junto con Jarvan IV, Xin Zhao,Leona y Lux habían regresado de una batalla en La Grieta del Invocador que acabo con su victoria sobre Noxus aunque con algunos problemas con La Hoja Siniestra de Noxus Katarina ,Garen no podía darle el golpe final aun sabiendo que regresaría a la batalla el no podía eliminarla pero no era la primera vez desde que se conocieron en una batalla en Runaterra El Poder de Demacia tenía problemas para matarla pero no para enfrentarla

-Garen amigo ha sido una gran batalla no te preocupes por las dificultades que tuviste con aquella noxiana pelirroja créeme que cualquier hombre los tendría-Dijo Jarvan en tono burlón desde hace un tiempo lo burlaban diciéndole cosas relacionadas con Katarina como si le gustara sin importar de ser cierto o no ya que hablaba mucho de ella

-Sí, tienes razón Jarvan pero aun así me molesta-Dijo Gares siguiéndole el juego

-Garen has peleado con honor eso es lo único que debe importante-Dijo Xin Zhao

-Lo se amigó pero no poder eliminar a esa mujer no me gusta enm lo mas minimo-Dijo Garen Serio

-Tranquilízate de una vez Garen lo lograras la próxima-Dijo Leona en tono de seguridad

-Gracias por el apoyo Leona-Dijo El Poder de Demacia

-No subestimes a mi hermano Leona a pesar de no poder acabar con esa perra noxiana tuvo más kills que todos en la próxima la destruirá-Dijo Lux segura el amanecer radiante se enfadó un poco pero no dijo nada el resto rio por el comentario de la maga de la luz tras esto se despidieron y fueron a sus dormitorios salvo Garen que se encamino directo al comedor

El comedor era comunitario pero no había problemas más que algún que otro insulto ya que si atacaban a alguien mientras estén en la academia serian expulsados y sus ciudades deberán castigarlos por su accionar, El Caballero demaciano siempre cenaba antes que el resto a eso de las 19:00hs por lo menos en la Liga ya que no soportaba que se burlen de El por haber perdido con Katarina o no darle el golpe final aunque era claro que más de la mitad de los integrantes de la academia de guerra nunca se enfrentaron a ella fuera de la misma donde era 4 veces más fuerte. El poder de Demacia accedió al comedor por una puerta de madera de ébano tan alta como él y lo vio vacío era un maravilloso lugar muy amplio con cientos de mesas de madera de ébano, piso de mármol blanco, paredes de mármol marrón claro como su pelo, las sillas eran también de ébano,Garen tomo una bandeja con un plato y cubiertos de plata junto con una botella de Vodka y tomo una pata de cerdo tras esto se fue a sentar y comenzó a comer le gustaba estar solo le daba paz y esta a su vez le daba tiempo para pensar sobre Katarina lo único que recorría su mente era ella desde esa batalla ahora tan lejana pero en lo que específicamente pensaba era ¿Por qué no puedo matarla?¿Porque con cada golpe que le daba en la grieta del invocador u otros escenarios sentía que su corazón se despedazaba en miles de pedazos?¿Que significaba ella para él? , estas preguntas torturaban la mente del guerrero demaciano pero por mucho que pensara nunca encontraba respuestas y de encontrarlas en algún momento las descartaba por que no le convencían en lo más mínimo el no supo cuándo pero escucho a alguien acercándosele sin dudar El Poder de Demacia se preparó para irse hasta que escuchó la voz de quien se acercaba.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?-pregunto la persona que se acercó con voz femenina la cual Garen reconoció en ese instante-Has lo que quieras Du'couteau yo ya me iba-Dijo el noble demaciano.

-Espera solo quiero hablar-Dijo Katarina seria

-¿Es una broma? una noxiana dispuesta a hablar con un Demaciano-Dijo Garen incrédulo aunque el realmente quería hablar con ella

-Saquémonos las máscaras de nuestras Ciudades-Estado y hablemos de mujer a hombre-Dijo La Hoja siniestra de Noxus determinada

-Muy bien te escucho-Dijo Garen tomando un trago de su botella de Vodka

-Te quería preguntar una cosa, En la Grieta del invocador ¿Por qué no acabaste conmigo cuando tuviste oportunidad?-Pregunto Kata

-Primero me dices que nos saquemos las máscaras de nuestras Ciudades y luego me preguntas por la batalla de hoy ¿Que te sucede?-Pregunto Garen confundido

-No me sucede nada Crownguard no te lo he preguntado como una asesina de Noxus sino como una mujer -Dijo Katariana seria

-De ser así te lo diré no lo hice por... no lo se simplemente no baje mi espada -Dijo Garen tomándose todo lo que le quedaba de vodka de un trago lo que lo embriago

-No me creeré eso Garen dime la verdad-dijo la noxiana

-Quizás es porque me aburrí de esta maldita guerra y la condenada academia

-¿Ah si?¿porque?-Pregunto la pelirroja

-Por ti Kata me gustas y por eso no quiero lastimarte más, los invocadores se pueden ir al infierno-Dijo El poder de Demacia en su borrachera con total sinceridad

-Estas borracho y aun así puedes decir ese tipo de bromas-Dijo La Hoja Siniestra completamente incrédula a lo que dijo

-No estoy bromeando estoy diciendo la verdad desde que te vi por primera vez llamaste poderosamente mi atención, tus labios carmesí, tu pelo rojo sangre, tus ojos verde esmeralda y tu esbelta figura todo de ti me gusta Du'couteau-Dijo Garen con completa honestidad

-No es gracioso Crowguard para estas ebrio y dices cualquier cosa-Dijo Kata aun incrédula

-No es mentira te lo probare-Dijo el noble demaciano

Tras esto la beso en los labios , Kata no se pudo resistir sus músculos perdieron toda que fuerza que albergaban y mientras el demaciano la besaba por su mente se cruzó lo siguiente "quiero empujarlo pero mi cuerpo no responde en absoluto estoy a su completa merced mi mente se nubla poco a poco pero aún así no quiero separarme de el mientras sus fuertes brazos me rodean quiero disfrutar el momento ¿Qué demonios me pasa?". Después de 30 minutos sus labios se separaron

-¿Ahora me crees?- pregunto Garen pero Katarina salió corriendo con su bandeja en mano-Espera Kata amor-Dijo El poder de Demacia pero la mujer ya se había ido sin mirar a atrás el demaciano entonces decidió ir a su cuarto para descansar el cual no era muy llamativo piso de madera de roble cama de roble un pequeño escritorio a lado izquierdo de la puerta a la derecha una cómoda para ropa y junto a esta una baño pero eso no importa esa noche Garen tuvo un sueño muy especial


End file.
